The Candy Man
by stubadingdong
Summary: The fifth installment to the Til Tuesday movie night series. YAY!


TITLE: The Candy Man  
  
AUTHOR: stub&Joe  
  
DATE: 3-30-03  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own nothing.  
  
SUMMARY: Another entry into the Movie Night series.  
  
AUTHORS' NOTE: We're putting this on high sap alert. Stub, in particular, was in a mood.  
  
***  
  
"I think you'll like this one, T'Pol," said Trip Tucker. He ushered her into an empty seat in the makeshift movie theater and sat next to her. "You might even be able to relate to it." He looked at her and winked. A grin spread across his face.  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol raised a doubtful eyebrow at her companion. It only made his smile broaden. "I will wait and reserve my judgment until after the film concludes," she replied in her typically stoic fashion.  
  
Trip nodded and said, "I wouldn't dream of havin' it any other way." His eyes held hers for perhaps a few seconds longer than necessary.  
  
"By the way, Commander," T'Pol said as he turned towards the screen. "I want to thank you for inviting me to attend these films with you."   
  
Trip turned back towards her. "You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "I had a feelin' you wouldn't come here on your own."   
  
"This is true." She nodded to him. "While I have not enjoyed them all, this 'movie night' makes for..." She stopped for a moment. "...a pleasant diversion."   
  
Trip thought he saw the hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Yes they do, T'Pol. Yes they do." Trip smiled broadly on the inside.   
  
The lights dimmed and the crew gathered in the room fell silent. The silence, however, would not remain. As the movie progressed, T'Pol was taken aback slightly as the people around her began to sing along with the man on the screen. He was singing about a candy man. The Vulcan shifted in her seat, casting sly, curious glances about her. She looked at Trip. He was watching her survey the crowd, not even bothering to hide his amusement. He threw a casual arm across the back of her chair. Trip leaned in close and sang the next line to the song softly in her ear, then turned his attention back to the movie.  
  
T'Pol blinked several times. Not wanting to dwell on the Commander's actions, she instead cast another glance around the room. She did not understand why all these people were singing, but it obviously pleased them. She focused on the boy on screen.  
  
Halfway through the movie, T'Pol determined that she rather liked the character of Wonka. He was intelligent, charismatic and had quite a biting sense of humor. It was clear to the Vulcan that he did not want to give a tour of his establishment to a group of undisciplined children and their equally undisciplined guardians. But he had a duty to perform and he was doing an admirable job.  
  
As she sat contemplating this, T'Pol heard a strangled "Gah!" from her companion next to her. She cast a glance at him. Commander Tucker's head was bowed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were shut tight.  
  
"Commander?" whispered T'Pol. "Are you alright?"  
  
He looked up at her, a bit sheepishly. Nodding he replied, "Yeah. I just hate those damn Oompa Loompas." Trip looked anywhere but the screen as people around them began to sing along with the little orange people.  
  
"Why?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Why?" Trip repeated. "Look at 'em! That color orange and that color green don't occur together in nature, T'Pol. They've always scared me." Trip shook his head. "Freakin' Oompa Loompas," he muttered.  
  
"They're not real, Commander."  
  
"I know that," he said with a sigh. Leaning closer to her, Trip said, "I guess that's why they call it an 'irrational fear', isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed," replied T'Pol with a lift of her brow.  
  
Nearing the end of the film, T'Pol had gotten quite used to all the singing. She did not expect these Humans to sing to every song, but they had. Commander Tucker did not, to which T'Pol was grateful. His voice was horribly out of tune, even to her Vulcan ears. She did note, however, that his arm remained across her chair throughout the film. His hand would occasionally brush her upper arm or shoulder. To her dismay, T'Pol found that she enjoyed the contact. If it were any other, she would not have remained in the room, much less in the chair.  
  
The end credits began to roll. The crowd broke into a hearty round of applause, startling T'Pol. She felt a firm but gentle grip on her shoulder. She turned to look at Commander Tucker. He was studying her closely. As was usual with these weekly movie sessions, they would discuss T'Pol's thoughts on the films. He was waiting for her analysis.  
  
She processed his words from earlier, about her being able to relate to this film. T'Pol thought about what she'd just seen as the crew filed out of the 'theater.' T'Pol turned in her seat to face the Commander. His eyebrows rose expectantly.  
  
"Mr. Wonka was not at all fond of his tour group. Yet he displayed a great deal of patience in dealing with them. One could draw a parallel between him and myself, being surrounded by a ship full of Humans," she stated. "However, I do not think this is what you meant when you said I could relate to it."  
  
A slow smile spread across his face as he shook his head. "You're right. That's not what I meant."  
  
"I'm assuming you're talking more about Charlie's dismissal from the Chocolate Factory. It may have seemed harsh but it was just a test by Wonka to test Charlie's character."   
  
"Yes," Trip replied. "Go on."   
  
"Charlie feels that he should return the candy. A 'gobstopper', correct?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Charlie isn't happy about doing it but he knows the difference between what is right and what is wrong. And keeping the 'gobstopper' would obviously be wrong."   
  
"Right."   
  
"He is the only one of the five children to simply abide by the rules. His integrity to not give in to the monies he would have received by Wonka's 'nemesis' is exactly what Wonka was looking for in an heir. And by doing so, Charlie gets the best reward of all."   
  
"Damn right." Trip smiled.   
  
"Honesty and trustworthiness are always the best route."   
  
"Absolutely, T'Pol."   
  
After a pause, T'Pol asked, "Commander?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you really believe that I am like Mr. Wonka?"  
  
Trip looked at her, surprised. "In what way, T'Pol?"  
  
"That I am not fond of those around me?" she said quietly.  
  
"I think maybe at first," he replied softly. When she looked at him, he continued. "I think you're much more like the Wonka after he found his heir...relieved that we're not as bad as you thought. Maybe even more relaxed." Trip paused and looked away. "Maybe even happy."  
  
T'Pol said nothing. Her gaze was fixed on her hands in her lap. He knew her far better than she'd been willing to admit to this point. It was unsettling yet strangely comforting. Finally after long minutes, she spoke. "Perhaps I've learned to deal better with Humans and embrace our differences. This has allowed me to become more at peace with my service aboard Enterprise."  
  
Trip nodded and smiled. "Glad to hear it."  
  
"But I still find you to be the most unpredictably impulsive Human I've met to date," she added. "You are very much like Charlie."  
  
She'd said it in such a matter-of-fact way that Trip could think of no reply. He simply grinned. He felt himself lean towards her. Before he could think about what he was doing, he pressed his lips gently but firmly against her forehead. He pulled back and looked away. They sat in silence for several moments.  
  
"Well," Trip said with a sigh. "I suppose it's past my bedtime." He stood up, stretched and looked down at T'Pol. He held out a hand. "Comin'?"  
  
T'Pol looked up at him and nodded. She grasped his hand, stood up and together they made their exit.  
  
END 


End file.
